kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Rean Schwarzer
|seiyuu = Kouki Uchiyama |voiceactor = Sean Chiplock |aliases = * Ashen ChevalierGraue Ritter * Ashen Awakener |nationality = Erebonian |age = * 17 (CS1, CS2) * 20 (CS3) |birthDate = May, S.1186 |relatives = * Giliath Osborne (father) * Kasia (mother) * Teo (adoptive father) * Lucia (adoptive mother) * Elise (adoptive sister) |affilliation = * Class VII * Radiant Wings |occupation = * Instructor, Leeves * Alumnus Thors |hobbies = Fishing, Visiting Hot Springs |likes = Tea, fishing, snowboarding, hot springs and his family |gender = Male |height = * 173 cm (CS1, CS2) * 178 cm (CS3)Sen no Kiseki Magazine, Vol. 4, p.59 |eyes = * Lilac (normal) * Crimson (ogre) |hair = * Black (normal) * White (ogre) |weapon_Sen_I_II = Tachi |orbment_Sen_I_II = Fire, Time |SlashType_Sen_I_II = S |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Tachi |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = SS |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — }} Rean Schwarzer (リィン・シュバルツァー), also known as Ashen Chevalier ( の ), is the protagonist of . He is introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Rean was raised as the adopted son of the Schwarzer Barony in the northern region of Erebonia. He enrolls at Thors Military Academy at the age of 17, where he deepens his bonds with his friends as the centre of Class VII. He is then selected as Awakener and becomes known as the Ashen Chevalier. After graduating from Thors, he assumes office as instructor of Class VII: Special Operations at the Thors Branch Campus. While leading his students, Rean teams up with his old friends to deal with disaster that strikes the entire empire and surrounding nations alike. As the saga unfolds, he learns the details surrounding his birth, how he ended up as the baron's adopted son and about the unknown power that dwells inside him, which, at the mercy of fate, contribute to his growth as a person. Personality Kind, sociable, easygoing and modest to a fault, Rean is about as upright as they come. He is incredibly supportive, often helping people (friends or otherwise) with their various problems, often going through extreme lengths to fulfill requests. He is a natural-born leader, often taking the initiative when the group faces a problem, relying on his good instincts and deductive reasoning skills to get through them. However, despite putting on a confident front, Rean has a shockingly low amount of self-worth. He tends to give out harsh criticism of himself, such as when described himself as a "dropout who's never progressed past beginner level" when prompted about his sword style. He is also unable to reconcile the love that his family has for him, often considering himself to be a burden, striving to one day "pay back his parents" for caring for them, unable to realize that his parents love him unconditionally. He also has a tendency to put others over himself, often to his detriment. Jusis Albarea points out that his tendency to do this comes across as more abnormal than virtuous. He holds himself back when fighting due to the fear of losing control and accidentally hurting someone with his power. He is able to slowly reconcile his shortcomings over the course of Cold Steel I & II, eventually learning to accept the love that people have for him and accept his unknown power as an extension of himself. He deeply cares for his sister and is visibly annoyed when Patrick expresses interest in her and has gone on record that he won't just let any man be with her. Rean matures a great deal after the events of Cold Steel I & II. Although his base personality is more or less the same, it's greatly tempered by his experiences in the military. He gains a greater understanding of the people and world around him, and makes a point to look at things "beneath the surface." He is more forthright than he used to be, and he tends to vocalize uncomfortable truths rather than coddle them (such as when he tells Kurt his sword skills and lack of resolve aren't enough to help him on his mission) As a teacher, his kindness and easygoing nature are complemented by high expectations and a desire to maximize each of his student's potential. He is also fiercely protective of them, and while it often manifests in a desire to help them overcome whatever obstacle that might be in their way, his overprotectiveness of them can lead him to make questionable decisions in order to secure their safety. Over the course of Cold Steel III, he learns to set aside his overprotectiveness towards them and genuinely trust his students as comrades. He shows a great deal of concern for students outside of his class as well and is always willing to lend an ear to any student in need. Rean is surprisingly competitive, often putting his all into winning competitions. He admonishes Group B for their abysmal grade in their previous field study and spurs them into cooperating by appealing to their sense of pride. He will express dismay when losing to his opponent during minigames. He also strongly believes in diligence, and while he's always willing to help his students in need, he also expects his students to work hard in order to achieve their goals. Rean has a fondness for fishing and enjoys snowboarding; he even helped construct Ymir's snowboarding course as a child. The Unspeakable R costume sets in Cold Steel II & III make it clear that Rean was quite imaginative as a child. Childhood with their newborn son, Rean. ( )]] Rean Schwarzer was born in May S.1187 as the son of military officer Giliath Osborne and his wife Kasia. and Rean.]]During his early childhood, Rean was raised in Heimdallr, where he lived peacefully with his parents. Their peaceful life came to an abrupt end when General Rudolf Arundel and his faction of nobles within the imperial army aggressively assumed a pro-war stance only to make a name for themselves. Osborne caught wind of their schemes, but could do little more than warn his fellow officers. Arundel's faction responded by having what resembled a jaeger corps attack their home on the outskirts of Heimdallr. Late at night, they had lit his house on fire. Osborne sped home, and found Rean mortally wounded, penetrated by debris near his heart. Rean's mother, with her dying breath, begged him to make sure at least their son would survive the attack. greeting Osborne. ( )]] Osborne begged to goddess and demon alike to save his son. Ishmelga responded, stating it had been waiting for those words for two centuries. Osborne sacrificed mind and body to serve as the Awakener of the jet-black Deus-Excellion, Ishmelga. In return Ishmelga ensures Rean's survival by transplanting Osborne's heart into Rean's body, a possibility enabled by their pact of Awakener. . ( )]] . ( )]] Fleeing from the scene of the crime, Osborne rang his childhood friend Teo Schwarzer; it was the first time they spoke to each other in three years: I want you to take in a child. You must cut all ties with me and never speak a word of this to that child. I'm sorry, Teo. You're the only one I can turn to. He informed Teo about the location where he had abandoned Rean. Teo dashed toward the location, realizing how heartbroken Osborne was as a single father. To Rean, he muttered: Rean... I pray you grow up strong and healthy. ...Oh, Aidios... If you're listening, hear me now. Please, allow this child...'' In the Japanese version, Rean's name is put in quotation marks. Baron Schwarzer took Rean into his household and raised the boy with his wife Lucia and their three-year-old daughter, Elise. Since Rean had no memory prior to his abandonment, he had no idea whether he was born a noble, commoner, or even an Erebonian to begin with. This sparked some controversy among the baron's fellow nobles and many rumors spread about Rean being his bastard son. Nevertheless, the Schwarzers remained a kind and supportive family throughout Rean's upbringing. In S.1196, at the age of 9, Rean experienced a traumatic incident. in S.1204, it is said to have happened "8 years ago".|group = Note}} As a monster approached his adoptive sister, he was overcome by an overwhelming anger. Some sort of power, referred to as his '''ogre power',鬼の力 overtook his consciousness and viciously murdered the beast. Rean began to fear himself. Though he was raised in a loving environment, he felt an immense amount of guilt towards his foster family for being a burden. The following year, in S.1197, Yun Ka-fai takes Rean in as a pupil. He teaches him the Eight Leaves One Blade school of swordsmanship in the hopes that Rean could eventually overcome his fear and master his power. Unfortunately, Rean was unable to do so and Yun Ka-Fai had to cut his training short. Rean is granted the title of Beginner. After struggling to find a path to follow in life, Rean decides to enroll at Thors Military Academy, in an attempt to distance himself from his foster family and become a soldier in the army in S.1204. He is placed in Class VII and is sent to various locations as a part of his field studies. Rean is the only member of Class VII who does not join a extracurricular club. Instead, he helps out the Towa Herschel-led student council with requests from both the academy and in Trista. During Class VII's visit to Ymir for a brief respite,In , on December 5th, Bleublanc says it has been "2 months" since they last spoke, suggesting the trip to Ymir took place around October 5th. Rean receives an intermediate level scroll through Teo Schwarzer from Yun Ka-fai. On the night of the 127th Thors Military Academy festival, one week before the start of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean and his classmates complete the trial against Loa Erebonius and discover Valimar, The Ashen Knight, in the depths of the Old Schoolhouse.Technically speaking, Valimar was discovered the following day, on October 24th, since it was past midnight. Rean's peaceful life at the academy falls apart on 30 October, S.1204. Class VII is listening to a radio broadcast of Chancellor Osborne's national address geared toward Crossbell's illegitimate declaration of independence and subsequent annihilation of the Garrelia Fortress when the chancellor is sniped by the Imperial Liberation Front leader C, who had been Rean's senior and classmate Crow Armbrust all along. Shocked over the turn of these events, Class VII witnesses how the Noble Alliance assumes control of Heimdallr through military power and march on to invade Trista. Outside the walls of Trista, Class VII fights off the invading Panzer Soldats. They are driven into a corner by Scarlet's Spiegel and when Rean is about to draw out his Ogre power, he hears a disembodied voice asking him "dost thou desire power?". His surroundings fade and he finds himself in a dark room with only the voice, asking him to establish a covenant. From the darkness emerges Celine, who is a human voice explains Rean needs to call out the name he learnt during the trial against Loa Erebonius: Valimar. The power of the Deus-Excellion is evident when Rean takes control of Valimar and easily overpowers Scarlet. His victory is short-lived, however, as Crow Armbrust makes his appearance on the battlefield. Crow reveals himself to be the Awakener of Ordine, the Azure Knight. With three years of experience under his belt, Crow pushes Ordine into its second form and effortlessly beat his former classmate. Valimar advises immediate tactical retreat and Celine, Rean's co-pilot, instructs the Deus-Excellion to move away from the battlefield as far as possible. After the parting words from the person with whom Rean spent his time at the festival's bonfire, Valimar sets course for the Eisengard Range, marking the end of . Rean's awakening, almost an entire month later, marks the start of . Upset and agitated, he ignores Celine's remarks and marches his way down the Eisengard mountain range. He is stopped in his tracks by a Magic Knight and, with Valimar depleted his mana, is forced to battle the giant on his own. Before things go awry he is saved by Toval Randonneur, who is joined by Elise Schwarzer and Princess Alfin Reise Arnor. They escort him back to Ymir, where he reunites with his parents. They inform him about the civil war that has been raging on for a month and Rean is worried about his friend he had been pulled away from. The following day Northern Jaegers hired by the Kreuzen Province attack Ymir and gravely wound Teo Schwarzer. Rean, returning from the Ymir Canyon, reacts to the situation by unleashing his ogre power until he is stopped by Elise. Altina Orion, an agent of the Noble Alliance, successfully kidnaps Rean's sister and the princess. The next day, Rean and Toval set out to find Rean's friends. With Valimar's access to the Spirit Paths and assistance of Toval, Claire Rieveldt and Sharon Kreuger, it takes Rean ten days to locate and assemble the entirety of Class VII (minus Crow). Shortly after their reunion the Noble Alliance invades Ymir and invites Rean onboard their flagship, Pantagruel. Their goal to pursue Rean to join their cause backfires when Rean decides to break into the room Alfin was kept in and attempts to escape with her from the Pantagruel. With his ogre power waning, he is stopped on the ship's deck by the Alliance's strongest members. Their checkmate is turned into a stalemate when Prince Olivert Reise Arnor aboard the Courageous flies by. Vita Clotilde decides it's best for both sides to each to their way. The next day, Prince Olivert entrusts the Courageous to Class VII and the duty of captain is transferred from Victor S. Arseid to Towa Herschel., deciding that the Thors students would take care of east Erebonia as they themselves head west. With Rean serving as their leader, the Courageous picks up requests from places throughout east Erebonia and even visit Alster in west Erebonia. does not touch upon the events in Alster, but both and do.|group = Note}} On 30 December S.1204, two months into the civil war, Class VII returns to Trista and liberate it from the nobles' influence. The academy itself is kept by the Order of the Lion, students of noble origin under leadership of Patrick T. Hyarms. The following morning, all students of Thors prepare themselves for the invasion of Karel Imperial Villa, where Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III, Empress Priscilla, Heimdallr Governor Carl Regnitz and Elise Schwarzer are being held. The moment they manage to liberate the imperial family, the Infernal Castle appears where the Valflame Palace was originally situated. The missing member of the imperial family, Crown Prince Cedric Reise Arnor, is kept on the throne room of the castle. After emerging victorious against Vita Clotilde and Crow Armbrust, Rean summons Valimar for his final duel against the Crow-piloted Ordine. Rean wins the duel and both Crow and Vita are prepared to withdraw. SuprSme commCnder of the Noble Alliance, Duke Croire de Cayenne, however, insists to continue their operation and forces Cedric into Testa-Rossa, the Vermillion Knight. Its contact with the imperial family's blood triggers its curse and it transforms into the catastrophic Vermillion Apocalypse. Joining forces, Rean and Crow manages to defeat the calamity but a high cost. With its final attack, the Vermillion Apocalypse pierces Crow's chest. Surrounded by Class VII, he soon passes away. In a dazzling turn of events, Noble Alliance chief of staff Rufus Albarea reveals himself to be the primary member of the Ironbloods, after which Chancellor Giliath Osborne reveals himself to be alive. He instructs Rufus to invade Crossbell and takes over Ouroboros' Phantasmal Blaze Plan. Rean rushes toward the chancellor, grabbing his collar and asking why he is still alive. Rufus places his hand on Rean's shoulder, reminding him that he plays an important factor in the decisions Osborne makes. Rean had remembered that before being adopted by the Schwarzers, he was dropped off in the snow by a man whose face he could no longer recognise. It was on this moment that it dawned upon him that the father who abandoned him twelve years prior was Giliath Osborne, who confirmed his parentage. After the events of the Erebonian Civil War, Rean is recognised as the Ashen Chevalier, the hero who ended the civil war. He enters a depressive state due to death of Crow Armbrust and the Empire's growing dominance, but is able to snap out of it with the support of his friends and teachers at Thors. He ultimately makes the decision to serve as a military officer for the Erebonian Army despite having reservations, ultimately doing so for the greater good. After his graduation, he turned down offers to join the military, and instead, in the spirit of his endeavors with Class VII, started working as an instructor at the newly established Thors Military Academy at the age of 19. Following his excellent grades as a student, Rean manages to convey the particulars of his subject, imperial history, with great ease. He closely looks after his students of Class VII. Although he turned down offers to join the Imperial Army of Erebonia, Rean is still urged to accept orders from the imperial government. During these orders, Rean notices that his ogre power becomes gradually stronger. The power became uncontrollable during his participation in the Northern War, after which he decided no longer to rely on the power. In S.1206, Rean slowly regained control over the latent abilities with the power of a pendant he received from Emma Millstein and special training from her familiar, Celine. During the events that lead to the invocation of the Great Twilight, Rean's ogre power becomes uncontrollable and he loses his self-control. He is brought back to his senses by Crow Armbrust, Rutger Claussell and Giliath Osborne. In , it is revealed that Rean has become imprisoned in the Black Workshop. After tracking down the whereabouts of the workshop, Original and New Class VII invade the workshop using Spirit Paths from Elin. Their presence manages to trigger something within Rean to break free from his shackles. Still uncontrollable, he grabs his tachi and makes his way out of the Black Workshop. With the support of his friends and students, Rean is ultimately able to regain his sense of self. His hair and eyes remain permanently white and red, however. After the first Rivalry, Crow Armbrust and Duvalie join sides with Rean. Together with his classmates, friends and students, Rean accepts Musse Egret's invitation to join a secret meeting on the Pantagruel. There he meets Estelle Bright and reconciles with Lloyd Bannings. Afterward, Rean decides to join Prince Olivert Reise Arnor's Radiant Wings movement. Rean emerges as the victor of the Rivalries. However, by winning his final battle against Ishmelga he takes over not only its power, but also the curse. offers two outcomes. In the Normal Ending, Rean, Crow and Millium sacrifice themselves by taking the curse into outer space and return to earth as nothing but feathers. Meeting certain requirements or after accessing the portal at the base of Tuatha de Danann after having reached the Normal Ending.}} enables the True Ending. In the True Ending, Rean uses the Cage of the Earth大地の檻 he received from Argres to separate himself from the curse, Ishmelga. Together with Original and New Class VII, Bracer Guild and Special Support Section he defeats Ishmelga and subsequently its thought-form. Osborne then appears one last time to have a brief but heartfelt talk with his son. Before they exchange their farewells, Osborne reminds Rean of the letter he received from Yun Ka-fai a couple of months prior: In this time of turbulence, become that flashing blade which illuminates the darkness, even if for the briefest moment. I believe you and those comrades whose souls are intertwined with yours are capable of this. Having defeated the curse and with it, the origin of his ogre power, his hair colour returns to normal. He resumes his duties at Thors Branch Campus and participates at the wedding of Olivert Reise Arnor and Scherazard Harvey. Character Notes TL= |-|JP= Gameplay Weapons Crafts Divine Knight Brave Order Orbment Bond Events Quotes Gallery Rean & Alisa (Sen).jpg|Official artwork Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft summer Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Ogre (Sen).png|S-Craft Ogre form Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Ogre Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft Ogre form summer Rean_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen).png|Menu portrait Rean - Menu Art (Sen).png|Menu art Rean Schwarzer Status (Sen).jpg|Status screen Rean_-_Menu_Icon_(Sen).png|Menu icon Rean Schwarzer Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Yun Ka-fai and Rean Schwarzer (Sen).png|Memories - Yun Ka-fai and Rean Schwarzer Rean Schwarzer - Early Sketch (Sen).png|Early design Young Rean - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Rean Rean Schwarzer - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Rean Schwarzer Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School Clothes variations Rean Schwarzer Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual Clothes variations Rean Schwarzer Swimsuit Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Swim Clothes variations Rean Schwarzer 2 (Sen II).png|Full-length Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Ogre - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer Ogre Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Rean Schwarzer Uniform - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust uniform Ashen Chevalier - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean the Ashen Chevalier Ending - Visual 9 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Osborne Vague - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (vague) Osborne Cleared - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (cleared) Rean & Elise - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean and Elise being attacked by a monster Rean 1 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean fighting the monster Rean 2 - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Rean coming to senses after slaughtering the monster Rean Schwarzer - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Rean Schwarzer S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Rean Schwarzer - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion (Sen III).png|Full-length (Spirit Fusion) Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft (Spirit Fusion) Rean Schwarzer - Spirit Fusion - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft (Spirit Fusion) zoom Rean Schwarzer - Promotional (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - SD Model (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - Swimwear (Sen III).png|Swimwear model Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual outfit Rean Schwarzer - With His Mother 1 (Sen III).png|Young Rean with his mother Kasia. Rean - Tachi Sketch (Sen III).png|Tachi Siegfried & Rean Schwarzer Clash (Sen III).jpg|Clash with Siegfried in . Rean Schwarzer - Photograph (Sen3).png|Photograph taken by Altina during her bonding event in . Rean & Yuna - Photograph (Sen3).png|Photograph with Juna during her final bonding event in . Rean Schwarzer - Berserk (Sen III).jpg|Rean losing control in the Gral of Erebos in . Rean - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Screenshot Rean - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Screenshot Rean - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Screenshot Agate - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A promotional shot of Agate with Rean and Tita. Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Rean Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Rean Schwarzer - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Rean Schwarzer - With His Mother 2 (Sen III).png Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Casual outfit proposal Rean Schwarzer - Casual Clothes Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Casual outfit proposal Rean Schwarzer - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Rean Schwarzer - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Rean Schwarzer - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Rean Schwarzer - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Rean Schwarzer - Spirited Fusion - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Rean Schwarzer - Berserk - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Rean Schwarzer (Sen IV).png|Full-length Imperial Wedding - 12 - Rean (Sen IV).png|Rean at the Imperial Wedding Imperial Wedding - 17 - Rean Smiling (Sen IV).png|Rean at the Imperial Wedding Rean Schwarzer - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Rean Schwarzer - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Rean Schwarzer - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Rean Schwarzer - Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Rean Schwarzer - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Hero - Promotional Screenshot (Hajimari).jpg|Announcement screenshot Trivia * Rean's alias as a Divine Blade is currently unknown. Suggestions include Elliot Craig's Divine Blade of Ash (灰の剣聖), Emma Millstein's Divine Blade of Cold Steel (閃の剣聖), Gaius Worzel's Divine Blade of Dawn (暁の剣聖) and Millium Orion's Divine Blade of Zero (零の剣聖). * Rean has become known as the Impregnable Brother (鉄壁の兄) in the Hyarms family for blocking Patrick T. Hyarms's advances on Rean's sister, Elise Schwarzer. * In , with the exception of 2 dishes, he is only capable of creating dishes that are "average". * As of , his cooking ability is much more in line with the other party members. * Schwarz(er) is German and means "black". References Notes Games }} Supplementary works }} Japanese de:Rean Schwarzer Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Eight Leaves One Blade school Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters